Even Batman Isn't Perfect
by Windrises
Summary: Bruce Wayne decides to become a vigilante, called Batman. Along the way, he learns about the value of being an honorable, honest hero.


Notes: Batman is owned by DC Comics and was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane. This story is loosely based on the true story of how Mr. Kane and Mr. Finger created Batman.

Bruce Wayne had recently came up with the idea to become a vigilante, called Batman. This wasn't the type of thing that Bruce could share with most people. His secret identity was an essential part of being a superhero. He evened shared the secret from his future bride, Julie Madison. Of course, he shared his secret identity with his butler, Alfred Pennyworth. He was hoping that he wouldn't have to tell anybody else about it, but things weren't so simple.

One day, Bruce and Alfred were talking in the newly made Batcave. Bruce said, "Alfred, I'm going to need a suit for fighting crime."

Alfred asked, "What kind of suit are you talking about?"

Bruce said, "Something that'll make me look like someone I'm not. This Batman guy that I'm going to become is going to need the type of outfit that's going to scare criminals."

Alfred jokingly replied, "Then you should wear that mud covered tuxedo that you wore to last year's annual ball. You scared away a majority of the party guests."

Bruce said, "In all seriousness, I need a costume. I need something intimidating. I'm also going to need a car, a type of vehicle that lets criminals know that I'm not going to be good cop."

Alfred jokingly replied, "Then perhaps I should ask Dick Datardly if you can have his Mean Machine."

Bruce looked over at Alfred and said, "This isn't a joke. I know that the concept of a guy fighting crime in a bat costume sounds silly, but I assure you that I'm serious."

Alfred asked, "Why so serious? It's never too late to start living a normal life."

Bruce replied, "I know that, but I don't want a normal life. I want to be Batman and save as many citizens of Gotham as I can."

Alfred responded, "I admire that Master Wayne. I can help you with some parts of becoming Batman, but the costume and car isn't something that I'm an expert at."

Bruce said, "Alfred, there isn't anybody else that I can trust. I can't go up to a costume designer or a car mechanic and ask them to make me that stuff."

Alfred replied, "There is one old friend that you can trust."

Bruce asked, "And who would that be?"

Alfred said, "Lucius Fox."

Bruce thought about it. Lucius was the Wayne Industries employee that Bruce trusted the most. It would require revealing his secret identity to another person, but Bruce was running out of choices, so he agreed to Alfred's suggestion.

The next day Bruce set up a private meeting for him and Lucius at Wayne Manor. Lucius knocked on the door. Alfred opened the door and said, "Greetings Mr. Fox. Master Wayne is in the living room."

Bruce was wearing a fancy, black business suit. He saw Lucius coming, so he walked up to him and shook his hand. Bruce said, "Mr. Fox, I have a very dangerous concept for you. I can't force you to participate in this, but I do ask that you hear me out."

Lucius replied, "Very well then."

Bruce and Lucius sat down and Bruce explained his ideas about becoming a crime fighting vigilante, named Batman. He explained how he forged a lair, called the Batcave. He had already wanted to start being Batman, but he needed a costume and a car.

Superman had started fighting crime a year ago, so the idea of a person fighting crime in an elaborate costume wasn't an unheard of concept. Lucius had heard reports of all the heroic things and feelings of optimism that Superman had brought to the world. Both Bruce and Lucius thought there should be more people like Superman. Because of that, Lucius agreed to help Bruce.

Bruce handed Lucius a sketch and said, "This is my idea for a costume."

Lucius looked at it. It was a picture of Bruce wearing a red costume, with bat wings and a domino mask. Lucius said, "I'll make you a costume, but not this one."

Bruce replied, "I'm not a fashion designer, so I trust your fashion skills more about my own." He paused and asked, "So, what about the car?"

Lucius said, "I'll get to work on a Batmobile. Any specific designs you want for it?"

Bruce replied, "Just make sure it's black."

Lucius responded, "Whatever you say."

Bruce said, "Also, don't tell anybody about this."

Lucius replied, "Don't worry about it."

A few months later, both the costume and the Baombile were ready. The costume was blue and gray. Bruce considered it to be superior to the costume he had drawn. He was also impressed by the Batmobile. It was a black car that had a shape of the bat in the front.

While Bruce was admiring his new equipment, Alfred walked up to him and said, "Ms. Madison's been kidnapped."

Bruce asked, "What?"

Alfred said, "She was a guest at Professor Hugo Strange's science show, but Mr. Strange turned out to be a mad scientist. He's holding her and four other people hostage. He's asking for a fifty thousand dollar trade for the hostages, so perhaps you can save them."

Bruce replied, "Batman, not me." Bruce got on his Batman costume and got into the Batmobile. He started heading to Hugo Strange's lab.

Twenty minutes later, Batman burst into the lab. Hugo Strange was there, with his sidekick, the Red Hood. The two of them and the hostages were surprised to see a guy in a bat costume.

Hugo Strange was interested in Batman's peculiar appearance, so he asked, "Who are you?"

Batman said, "I am Batman, defender of justice and beater upper of clowns."

Hugo Strange replied, "You seem like a very interesting person, if you are a person. As a professor, I find you most compelling. Perhaps, we can make an appointment for you."

Batman angrily said, "I'm not here for games. I'm here to save this hostages. You're not going to get a single dollar."

Hugo Strange nudged the Red Hood and said, "Take care of this fool."

The Red Hood nervously replied, "Come on Mr. Strange. I'm not a real crook."

Hugo sternly said, "Go after the bat, now."

The Red Hood replied, "Very well then." He grabbed a gun and pointed it at Batman. Red Hood nervously shook the gun around while saying, "Please surrender."

Batman responded, "Justice never surrenders." He knocked the Red Hood to the ground and grabbed the gun out of his hands. He pointed the gun at the Red Hood.

The Red Hood nervously said, "Please don't shoot me. I have a wife that financially depends on me." Batman paused. He realized that if he shot this man, he would be like Joe Chill, the guy who shot his parents. He decided that guns were something he wouldn't use. Instead of shooting anybody, he used a batarang to take out the bullets. He gently placed the gun down.

Batman started walking to Hugo Strange. Hugo faced the Red Hood and asked, "How come you haven't defeated the bat?"

The Red Hood nervously said, "He's too scary."

Hugo replied, "I'll show you what a real scary situation is." He threw the Red Hood into a tub of chemicals. Batman tried to save him, but it was too late. Batman was unaware, at the time, that the Red Hood would end up becoming the Joker.

Batman grabbed Hugo Strange and started fighting him. Hugo was very smart and crafty, but the mad professor was lacking in fighting skills, so it didn't take long for Batman to defeat him. Hugo looked at Batman and said, "Despite you foiling my plans, I find you quite the interesting case. I will study you, find out who you are under that mask, and become your strangest nightmare." Batman punched Hugo in the face. Hugo passed out.

Batman walked up to Julie Madison and asked, "Are you okay?"

Julie said, "Yes I am. Thank you for saving me and the others."

Batman replied, "You're welcome."

Julie asked, "Who are you?"

Batman said, "A symbol of Gotham's new breed of justice."

The police came in and arrested Hugo Strange. James Gordon, the new police commissioner, convinced his police officers to not arrest Batman, because he saved the hostages. Commissioner Gordon shook hands with Batman and said, "Thank you for your help. You have an unconventional way of handling crime, but I think Gotham needs you. Will you be sticking around?"

Batman answered, "Yes."

Reporter Vicky Vale walked in and said, "Mr. Batman, may I ask you a few questions."

Batman replied, "Two questions, no more."

Vicky asked, "Where did that fancy car and your stylish costume come from?"

Batman was desperate to keep his identity a secret, so he said, "I made them myself."

Vicky asked, "So you had no help at all?"

Batman was starting to let his ego slip out, so he answered, "I'm the only one who made my equipment. Only a liar would claim anything else."

The next day Bruce had another meeting with Lucius. They spoke in Wayne Manor. Lucius said, "I saw Ms. Vale's report about the Batman."

Bruce asked, "Were you impressed to see your gadgets on TV?"

Lucius said, "Frankly, I was a little offended."

Bruce asked, "Offended?"

Lucius said, "I understand that you need to keep the identity of who created your gadgets a secret, but calling anybody who claims otherwise a liar was a step too far."

Bruce replied, "I wasn't calling you a liar."

Lucius said, "I hope I'm not speaking out of line, but it kind of felt like you were."

Bruce replied, "You're a terrific help, but I'm the creator of Batman."

Lucius responded, "Whatever you say."

A few months later, Bruce looked out the window and saw the Bat Signal for the first time. Bruce looked at Alfred and asked, "What's that?"

Alfred said, "Perhaps this is Commissioner Gordon's new way of getting in contact with you."

Bruce replied, "He would only bring out something like that for an important reason. I'm going to get on my Batman costume."

Alfred responded, "But Ms. Madison is here. You're going to have to tell her about you being Batman, if you two are ever going to get married."

Bruce said, "No, tell Julie that I have a Wayne Industries meeting that couldn't wait."

Bruce changed into Batman and found out, from Commissioner Gordon, that the Joker had kidnapped Vicky Vale, because he wanted a never ending news report about himself.

The Joker purposely had a clown themed hideout, so it was easy for Batman to find him. Batman burst in and said, "Let Ms. Vale go."

The Joker asked, "What kind of an entrance do you call that?"

Batman said, "Excuse me?"

The Joker replied, "If you and I are going to have a special kind of rivalry, we must get to know each other better. You should be asking me my name, hobbies, and gimmicks. Forget about the pretty reporter. This is about us."

Batman responded, "Shut up Red Hood."

The Joker said, "The Red Hood was destroyed by an easily avoidable tragedy. The Joker is my only true identity." Batman could relate to that. He didn't feel like Bruce Wayne before. He just felt like Batman.

Vicky nervously asked, "Batman, can you get me out of here?"

Batman said, "Don't worry, I never let people down."

The Joker threw cards at Batman and replied, "That's hardly true. You failed to save me."

Batman responded, "It was Hugo Strange's fault."

The Joker said, "The blame game, the most corrupt game of them all."

Batman asked, "What the heck do you want?"

The Joker said, "I want someone to make life fun, someone that can give me a never ending amount of entertaining punchlines. I gotta agree with that Hugo Strange guy. You're fascinating. However, unlike him, I don't want to know who you are yet. You're the ultimate mystery and I want to find out in a rewarding and humorous way."

Batman angrily replied, "I have no interest in being your playmate for these good vs. evil antics."

The Joker replied, "Very well then. I'll just get rid of you." The Joker pulled out a sword and tried to stab Batman, but Batman had fast enough relaxes to avoid every sword hit. The Joker tripped over a pile of his own gadgets and fell to the ground. The sword fell on him. Batman thought that the Joker had ended his own life with the sword, but this was the first of many times where the Joker would cheat death.

Batman walked over to Vicky and asked, "Are you okay?"

Vicky said, "Yes, thank you so much for rescuing me."

Batman replied, "You're welcome." He started walking away.

Vicky said, "By the way, I think you're the most interesting and coolest person that Gotham's had in a long time." Batman smiled while walking away.

Bruce returned home. Alfred walked up to him and said, "I'm afraid I have rough news."

Bruce asked, "What is it?"

Alfred said, "Mr. Fox died."

Bruce nervously asked, "What? Who shot him? I'll rush into the Batmobile and bring the monster to justice."

Alfred replied, "He wasn't shot. He just hasn't been feeling well."

Bruce had a guilty look on his face while saying, "I failed him. I should of given him the credit he deserved for creating Batman, but I let my ego get in the way. I'm a fraud and a jerk."

Alfred replied, "Master Wayne, I admit that you haven't been handling things perfectly. However, the best thing you can do is to keep being Batman. Keep Mr. Fox's legacy alive by using his equipment to save innocent people and defeat the villains."

Bruce said, "You're right. Justice never dies. I'm going to keep being Batman."

Alfred replied, "I'm glad you feel that way, because of this." Bruce opened a letter that Lucius wrote a few weeks ago. It simply said, "Keep the fight going, old friend. Make me proud. Sincerely, Lucius."

Bruce replied, "I'm going to keep being Batman. I'm going to make my parents and him proud."

Alfred said, "Don't forget about me, because I'm proud of you." Bruce hugged Alfred.

Bruce handed the letter to Alfred and said, "Hang up Lucius's letter in the Batcave as a permanent reminder of the unsung hero and true creator of Batman." Bruce was ashamed of his past behavior, but he planned on becoming a better hero by honoring his past heroes and using the costume and Batmobile that Lucius made for him. Bruce finally realized that justice never has or will fade away.

 **Special thanks to Bob Kane and Bill Finger for creating Batman. Their wonderful creations lives on in the hearts of Batman fans. Happy 80th anniversary Batman.**


End file.
